My Decepticon Guardian
by whiteflower122
Summary: A sequel to Earning One's Trust.
1. Chapter 1

One warm Saturday morning Jena's parents, Deb and Ivan, were finishing with putting the last of Jena's stuff into her car. This was a happy day and sad one for Jena's family. Deb and Ivan were happy that Jena had managed to find a place of her own so now she could go off on her own. But sad because it only meant that their daughter was growing up so fast.

Jena felt happy because she was finally going to go out and see the rest of the world. But also happy because now that she had her diploma she could quit her horrible job at the cafe and start working at her new job at Sumdac towers. Jena had applied for the job a few weeks ago and she finally received an answer saying she got the job. The letter said that she was going to start working this coming Monday.

But Jena of course couldn't help but feel a little sad herself since she knew now that she had to take care of herself that it wasn't going to easy. But at least she wasn't going to be alone. Jena was taking the kittens with her since they were her responsibility. But Jena was still going to miss her parents but luckily she would come and visit them whenever she could.

Random, Icy and Hothead were pretty excited as well. Since they had never really left the house before they saw all of this as a new adventure. But it never really mattered to them since they would be happy as long as they had Jena with them.

Finally the last of Jena's stuff was packed into her car. Jena came out of the house with the kittens clinging on to her. Icy and Hothead on each of her shoulders while Random was lying on Jena's head. Jena turned to her parents letting out a small sigh before saying...

"Well I guess this is it".

"We know your going to be just fine Jena and we want you to know that we'll always be proud of you" said Mom while tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Thanks Mom I won't let you guys down".

"Hey, make sure you care of yourself and the kittens and remember if you ever need anything you can always call us" added Dad.

"Don't worry dad I'll be okay and so will the kittens and I'll be sure to call if anything goes wrong".

There was a long silence before Jena gave her parents one last goodbye hug.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad".

"Good luck Kiddo" says Dad.

"Bye dear and Bye to you too kittens" added Mom.

The kittens wave their paws while letting out small "Mew" which meant "Good Bye Jena's Mom and Dad".

Jena hopped into the car putting the kittens in the passenger seat and buckled them up. Jena put her own seatbelt on and closed the car door. She started the engine and drove off away from her home.

Jena's new house was located on the other side of town close to where Sumdac towers was so a least she wouldn't be too far away from work.

When they finally arrived Jena opened the passenger door to let the kittens out. Who where eager to see what their new home was going to be like. While Jena was unloading stuff from her car the kittens began to wander the house. It was similar to Jena old house only it had one bedroom instead of three. So at least it would still have that feel of Jena's old house.

Once everything was unload from the car Jena started putting things away where they belonged. Jena place all of her clothes into her bedroom along with the kittens beds since they were going to stay in the same room as her. After most of the stuff had been put away Jena decided it was time for lunch. Getting the kittens milk and some cat food, while warming up some chicken for herself she was curious about how the kittens felt about their new home.

"So tell me something guys, what think of your new home"?

"I like it, it feel like we never really left home" says Random.

"I agree it is rather pleasant" says Icy.

"It's fine with me" adds Hothead.

Even though Jena couldn't understand what they were saying. Judging by the looks of their faces Jena knew they felt right at home which is just what Jena wanted.

For the rest of the afternoon Jena finished up unpacking all of her stuff while the kittens were relaxing in their new home. Icy was napping on the couch, Hothead appeared to be watching T.V and Random was playing with his toy truck that Jena had made for him again after the car incident.

Now that all the unpacking was done Jena was exhausted and decided it was time to get ready for bed. After taking a shower, putting on her pajamas it was time for bed. She put the kittens in their bed that was at the end of her bed she finally fell asleep in her own bed.

But it was hard for both Jena and the kittens to get asleep since after leaving her home and now living in a new home. They were all excited about what new adventures waited for them in this new life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning which meant Jena had her first day at Sumdac Towers for her new job. Jena felt excited and nervous all at the same time hoping that her new job would be better then her old job. Jena dressed her best so that she could make a good impression.

"Okay guys, I'm off to work on wish me luck"

"Good luck, Jena" the kittens replied in union.

Jena pulled up to Sumdac Towers and was surprised on how big it was. But if the job was as interesting as it looked then Jena liked it already.

"Welcome to Sumdac Towers. How may I help you"? Asked the receptionist robot.

"Uh...hi my name is Jena and I just got a job here. So I'm looking for a Professor Isaac Sumdac".

"Professor Sumdac will be on the 14th floor and here's your pass to enter his office".

"Thanks" Jena said taking the pass.

"Good luck on your first day".

Jena entered the elevator pushing the 14th floor button. Once on the 14th floor she walked up to the door and put the pass into the door slot. Inside the room was Professor Isaac Sumdac himself.

He was wearing little green lab coat with black gloves and boots. His skin was a dark brown; he had black hair with a white streak right down the middle. He was shorter then Jena suspected, but she wouldn't be one to judge. She had heard so much about him and he was the one who came up with all the robots in the city so he obviously deserved some respect.

"Ah you must be Jena may I say it's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Professor Sumdac" he said while outstretching his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to I've heard a lot about your work so I feel honored about having this job". Jena said while shaking his hand.

"Well now that we got the inductions out of the way. I'll show you around the tower so that you don't get lost and you can get started as soon as possible.

So for the next hour or longer Professor Sumdac showed Jena around the tower. He showed her were her office would be the uniform she would have to wear and were in the tower she would be doing most of her work.

"So Jena tell me how do you feel so far about working here"?

"It's all so overwhelming, but I think I can handle it".

"Good to hear cause you'll be starting your work first thing tomorrow morning. But till then I think you should go home and get plenty of rest. You look a little exhausted".

"Yeah, I have to get home and make sure my kittens are doing alright. See you tomorrow Professor".

Jena felt a little proud of herself as she drove home. She manage to get through the first day without any trouble now all she had to do was so the same for when she actually started working. She quickly turned and pulled into the driveway.

"Hey guys I'm home"! She yelled.

Random was the first to greet her at the door.

"Hello Jena, how was the first day at work"?

"I have to admit Random; I was pretty scared about taking this job, but now that I've gotten a chance to look at it. I think I'm really going to like it".

"That's good to hear, Jena".

"Ok now it's time to make some dinner because I'm sure you guys are as hungry as I am".

After Jena made dinner for herself and the kittens she decided to go to bed early so that she would have plenty of energy for work tomorrow. She personally couldn't wait to start her first day at work; she knew it was going to be interesting.

The next morning Jena got dressed in the lab coat that Professor Sumdac had given her to wear. Meanwhile the kittens were downstairs waiting for her.

"I wish we could go with Jena to see what her job is like" exclaimed Random.

"Random I don't think Jena will be very happy with us if we go with her to her work" says Icy.

"Yeah, you know we're not allowed outside the house" added Hothead.

But while Icy and Hothead were looking away Random climbed into Jena's bag his curiosity about Jena's work getting the best of him as usual.

"Okay guys I'm off to work now be good. Hey Icy, Hothead where's Random"?

Icy and Hothead looked around and finally noticed that Random was no where to be found. Which they knew wasn't a good thing.

"Well I'm gone you guys look for Random, good luck" said Jena as she went out the door.

"Where did Random go he was just here a second ago" asked Hothead.

Icy looked, but just as Jena closed the door he noticed something strange about Jena's bag. There was something sticking out of it. Something purple and tan.....Oh No. Random was in Jena's bag.

"Hothead, Random is in Jena's bag he must have snuck into it while we weren't looking" exclaimed Icy.

"That Idiot! What is he thinking?" yelled Hothead.

"We have to go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" says Icy.

Just then Jena came back in the house.

"I almost forgot my keys".

While Jena headed upstairs to her room. Icy and Hothead headed outside to the car where Jena had left the front door open. They climbed inside and found Random hiding in Jena's bag.

"Random, what do you think your doing"? Asked Hothead.

"I want to go see Jena's work" replied Random.

"Random don't be so foolish, Jena won't like that we disobeyed her word" says Icy.

But before the older brothers could take their younger brother out of the car. Jena came back out so they were all forced to hide in her bag. Jena shut the door and started up the car unaware of the kittens hiding in her bag.

"Oh just perfect" whispered Icy.

"Yeah thanks a lot Random this is all you fault" Hothead whispered as well.

"Oh lighten up you guys, this is going to be so much fun" Random whispered to them.

Jena finally arrived at Sumdac Towers still unaware of the kittens in her bag as she made her way up to her office. Jena put down her bag and walked out of her office up to her work station.

"Come on guys, lets follow her" exclaimed Random.

"Random come back here"! Yelled Icy and Hothead.

The kittens followed Jena down the hall into a large room full of machine parts.

"Good Morning Professor Sumdac".

"Good Morning Jena".

"I'm ready to get to work. What are we working on first"?

"We'll be working on building some new police robots. Some of my old ones have been malfunctioning lately".

But before Jena started working on that she was curious about a giant ray gun in the corner.

"Hey professor, what's this ray gun do"?

"Oh that is an old project I once worked on a few years back, but I don't remember what it does".

But unknown to the two humans the kittens snuck into the lab as well and started looking around.

"WOW! Look at all this cool stuff" exclaimed Random.

"We have to be careful this stuff could be dangerous" said Icy.

"That means don't touch anything Random" says Hothead.

Random started to walk over the the large ray gun wondering what it does. He climbed onto the control panel and accidentally hit the "ON" button.

As the ray powered up Random jumped off the control panel. But was quickly scolded by his brothers.

"Random what did you do"? Asked Icy.

"I thought we told you not to touch anything" yelled Hothead.

"I'm sorry I pushed it on accident" cried Random.

Jena wondered what all the noise was quickly turned around to see the kittens arguing with each other. While the ray gun was going to fire on them.

"Guys! Look out!" she yelled.

"Jena be careful" yelled Professor Sumdac.

The ray gun fired a beam right at the kittens the blast was strong enough to knock Jena on her back.

There was a blast of bright light, the sound of the kittens screaming, and then dark.....


	3. Chapter 3

"What just happened?" thought Jena as she slowly regained from being unconsciousness. She remembered seeing a bright light, then hearing screaming and then nothing after that.

"Jena"?

She could hear someone saying her name, she thought it was Professor Sumdac, but it didn't sound like him.

"Jena are you alright"? she heard the voice ask her.

Somehow Jena was able to open her eyes to try to see who was talking to her. But she wasn't expecting the sight before her.

Hovering over her was a giant robot. He had purple and tan armor with a purple symbol in the middle of his chest. There were purple wings and two cannons on his back. On his head he looked like his was wearing a helmet with what looked like to be black goggles on top. But what surprised her most was his face, his face was a bluish color with one normal, red eye, but his other eye was a round, red circle which made him look like he was wearing a monocle.

"Jena are you alright"? he repeated his question from before.

She noticed he spoke with what she had to guess to be a German accent. Jena managed to find her voice and asked...

"Who are you"?

The robot gave her a confused look.

"Jena it's me, Icy".

Jena eyes widened in shock.

"Icy!?! But you're a robot".

"Yes, it seems that machine transformed me into a robot".

"That explains why I can understand you".

"Indeed".

But there was something Jena didn't understand the robot was obviously Icy, but what happened to Hothead and Random?

"Wait if your here Icy, then were's Hothead and Random"?

Just then something strange happened. Icy face suddenly changed, his face whirled and Jena found herself staring at a different face.

Icy face had vanished and now she saw his face was now red with a red visor that covered his eyes.

"What the...!?!" Jena yelled freaking out over what just happened.

"Jena claim down its me, Hothead".

"Hothead!? Where did you come from? I was just talking to Icy".

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time" replied Hothead.

"No, I was talking to Icy, I asked him were you and Random where then his face changed and then your face was there instead" she explained.

"Ok you were talking to Icy and then I showed up. So where's Random"? Hothead asked.

"I have no ide-" Jena didn't get to finish her sentence because Hothead face suddenly changed.

His face changed once more and now a black face with red angular eyes and a red mouth with jagged teeth was looking at her instead.

"Here I am Jena"! the black face suddenly said.

"Now what's going on here"?

"Jena either you gotten smaller or I've gotten bigger! AH-HAHAHAHA!" he cackled loudly.

Jena gasp slightly that was definitely Random alright. She recognized that goofy Jack-o-lantern smile and crazy laughter anywhere.

"Random!? Ok now I'm really confused. What happened to you?"

Random face was gone and replaced with Icy's face once more.

"I'm not sure what's happening, but we need to find out".

Jena try to think about what was going on first Icy face was there, but then Hothead was there instead, then finally Random popped out of nowhere. Then it dawned on Jena. Random, Icy and Hothead were sharing the same body which would explain the changing of the faces.

"Icy, I think when the machine blasted you guys. You all got hit at the same time so you didn't just turn into a robot. You're all sharing the same robot body".

"Hmm now that you mention it that makes sense".

"So now what are we going to do"? Jena asked.

"I'm not sure" Icy replied. His face changed to Hothead's

"Don't worry Jena we'll think of something". Then Random's face came out.

"Then we can something fun together"!

Jena couldn't help but smile even though the kittens were now a giant robot. She was actually kinda happy about it since now she could talk to them and understand what they were saying since she couldn't do that before. But it was a little strange having to look up at them since she was so use to looking down at them.

Suddenly a moan interrupted her thoughts.

"Professor Sumdac are you all right"? Jena rushed to his side checking to make sure he was ok.

"Yes I am fine, but what happened to...What is that thing!"

"Professor claim down the ray gun turned my cats into a robot".

"I see.....Wait now I remember what that gun was suppose to go".

"What does it do?" asked Jena out of curiosity.

"I build that ray gun to turn something that is organic into something mechanical".

"So when it hit my cats..."

"The ray gun must have turned them into a robot".

"So are they going to be stuck like this"?

"I'm not sure, but I will try to see with I can reverse the effect".

"Ok, thanks Professor. But where am I going to put them? They are way too big too fit in my house".

"You'll have to find somewhere to put them until I figure out how to reverse the ray gun".

"I think there is abandoned warehouse near my house that will work".

"Good I'll be sure to keep you updated on my work with the machine".

"Come guys lets go".

"Wait before you go I think you should give your robot a new name".

"New name"?

"It might make it easier for you then just calling him by uh...whichever face is in control".

"Icy, Hothead, Random do you guys mind"? Jena asked.

"No" said Icy.

"It's fine" was Hothead's answer.

"Yay! I've always wanted a nickname"! cried Random happily.

"Ok, Professor do you have a name in mind"?

"Hmm how about......Blitzwing"?

"Blitzwing? I like it. It sort of suits them. Ya know with the multiple faces and it sounds kinda German so it goes along with their accents. Icy, Hothead, Random do you guys like it"?

"Yes I do"says Icy.

"It will do" Hothead said.

"I like it. It sounds so cool!" replies Random.

"Ok from now on your name will be Blitzwing".

Things where definitely going to get interesting for Jena and her new robot, Blitzwing. But they both knew one thing their adventures had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

You know how people say that change is usually a good thing? Well with Jena and her new robot, Blitzwing change was just....different. Now Icy, Hothead and Random getting turned into a robot wasn't a good thing, but it wasn't a bad thing neither.

After managing to get Blitzwing out of Sumdac towers, Jena decided it might be best to just take him back home and try to figure things out. On their way home, Jena had been doing a lot of thinking.

"How did this all happen? Oh yeah, it's because I was careless. Why didn't I notice that they followed me to work earlier? Then none of this would be happening. What am I going to do? How on earth am I going to explain this to my parents? Why do I always feel like the universe is against me?"

Jena closed the door to her car and turned to look at Blitzwing, who appeared to be just as in deep thought as she was.

"No, I can't just beat myself up like this. I have to stay strong. I'm sure I'll figure out something eventually. But until then I guess I'll just have to get use to this."

Still looking at Blitzwing, Jena couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Blitzwing was just as confused as Jena was. This new body felt so strange to him and having three personas on the same body was even stranger.

"This is definitely going to take time to get use to" said Icy.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I can't believe I have to share a body with you two" Hothead said irritability.

"Oh come on Hothead! It will be fun!" Random said with excitement.

"Random, there is nothing fun about this at all."

"That's because you are such a big party pooper. Ah-hahahaha!'"

"Why you-"

"That's enough you two", Icy finally stepped in," Fighting it not going to help the situation. Now whether we all like it or not, we are sharing the same body. We have to work together for ours and Jena's sakes."

"I guess your right, Icy" says Hothead.

"We'll get along, we promised" reinsures Random.

"Good to hear."

"Blitzwing?"

Blitzwing snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jena call his name.

"Blitzwing are you okay? You were kinda of zoning out there for a while." says Jena with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, Jena. I sorry if I was worrying you, it's just this new body is going to take some getting use to" he says with a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get use to it" says Jena.

"But there is one problem."

"What's that?"

"I'm too big to fit in the house. Where actually do you plan on letting me stay?"

"Well there are some old warehouses behind my house. They should be big enough for you to stay in and to keep anyone else from seeing you".

"Sound like a plan."

So they went back behind to house to look that some of the abandoned warehouses. Luckily they were big enough for Blitzwing to stay inside.

"I think this will do just fine. I have to go back to work now, Blitzwing. But I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Very well, I'll wait here till you get back."

So Jena left to go back to work, leaving Blitzwing all alone.

"I have to find something to occupy my time until she gets back" he thought.

Blitzwing turned his head and that's when he noticed the cannons on his back. He thought maybe it would be a good idea to test them out to see if he could control them so that he didn't end up hurting Jena.

Taking a back way out of the city so that no one would see him, he headed into the forest. After a few hours of being out there, Blitzwing discovered some interesting things with his new body.

When he tested out the cannons on his back he found that the power depended on which of his personas where in control.

When Icy was in control, his cannons shot out a beam of ice. With Hothead the cannon would shot out fire or lasers. Random on the other hand could shoot out either ice or fire.

Then came the transformations.

Icy could turn into a jet, Hothead turned into a tank and Random could control both transformations.

Blitzwing was a little glad that he was figuring out his body a little more. Maybe once he learned to control his powers a little more then he would be able to protect himself and Jena more.

Seeing it was around the time when Jena would get home, he transformed into his jet mode and flew back home.

When he landed in the warehouse, he made it just as Jena had pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Blitzwing!"

"Hello Jena how was work?"

"It was good; I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone."

"No, I wasn't. But while you were gone I found out some new things I can do with this body."

"Really? Like What?"

Putting her on his servo so that they were more eye level with each other, Blitzwing explained everything that had happened to him when he was out in the forest.

"Wow, that's amazing, Blitzwing."

"Yes it is. But you look tired; you need to get some rest."

Jena went back into the house and got herself some dinner. She also gave Blitzwing some oil that Professor Sumdac had given her to feed Blitzwing.

When it was getting dark, Blitzwing decided that he need a good long rest. He managed to find a long metal berth for him to recharge on. But before he could get on it, he noticed that Jena was standing in the doorway.

"Jena shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I thought that maybe I could stay with you. So that I could keep you company."

"No, that's okay Jena. You don't have to do that."

"I want to stay with you though."

"Very well" he sighs in defeat.

Picking her up, he lied down on the berth and placed her on his chassis. Jena rests her head down and smiled when she could hear and feel a warm humming coming from inside his chest plate. The humming slowly lulled Jena to sleep, but before she fell completely asleep she murmured, "Good Night, Blitzwing."

Blitzwing smiled and carefully placed his hands over her small body to keep to cold from hitting her.

"Good Night, Jena." he said before falling into recharge.

But unfortunately Blitzwing sleep didn't last for too long. He woke up because his audios wearing picking up a noise coming toward their location. He placed Jena down to the berth carefully and got up to see what it was.

But when he looked outside, it wasn't a sight he wanted to see.

Outside the warehouse stood a tall, mismatched mech. He had green armor, but the rest of his frame had different parts attached to him. He had a brown servo for his left and a yellow servo with a hook on the end for his right. His face was white with black markings and his optics were a blood red.

The strange mech smiled a smug smirk before saying in his gruff, baritone voice, "Well it's about time I found you, Blitzwing."


	5. Chapter 5

Blitzwing wasn't sure what he should be more worried about. The frighting-looking mech standing in front of him or the fact that the mech knew who he was. He manages to gain enough courage to ask.

"Who and what are you?"

The mismatched mech smirked," Thee names Lockdown. I'm what you call a bounty hunter."

"Well then Lockdown what do you want?"

"I came here to get you, Blitzwing."

Blitzwing was in shock," Why?"

"Remember Megatron?"

Blitzwing froze, he hadn't heard that name in a long time, but only because he had been trying so hard to forgot him. He managed to nod "Yes" though.

"You see Megatron hired me to find you. In exchange for some credits and some sweet upgrades."

Blitzwing narrowed his good optic," What makes you think I will go with you?"

Lockdown looked behind Blitzwing to see Jena still sleeping peaceful on the berth.

"Nice little human you got there", Blitzwing stiffened," Be a real shame with something where to happen to her."

Icy switched to Hothead

"You won't lay one servo on her." he hissed.

"Aww, how cute. You defending your human. So is she your pet or something?"

Hothead got even madder," She's my friend you piece of slag!"

"Don't blow a gasket. I won't hurt her as long as you come with me."

Icy took control again.

"How do I know that you will keep your word?"

"The bounty I'm after is to get you, not some human girl. Look you have my word, if you come quietly, then I won't do anything to your so called human friend. So do we have a deal?"

Meanwhile Blitzwing was having a conflict with himself.

"Don't trust him! I say we go rip that slagger apart!" yelled Hothead.

"Oh I agree with Hothead, and then afterwards we can send him a nice gift basket, Ah-hahahaha!" said Random.

"No if we try to fight him, we'll be putting Jena at too much of a risk and I know neither one of you want that to happen" replies Icy.

Hothead and Random both knew he was right.

"We have to go with him it's the only way."

"But Icy, what about Jena? We can't just leave her by herself." argues Hothead.

"Hothead right, Jena will be so worried when she wakes up and sees we're not there." adds Random.

"Jena will be much safer here. She can take care of herself."

Hothead and Random still weren't convinced.

"We won't be gone that long. I'm sure she'll understand."

"...Fine" says Hothead irritably.

"Okay" Random says in defeat.

Blitzwing turned his attention back to Lockdown, who was still waiting for his answer.

"Fine, I'll go with as long as you don't hurt her."

"Good, Come on let's go."

Lockdown transforms into his vehicle mode and takes off. Blitzwing heists for a moment, looks back at Jena, then transforms into his jet mode and follows after the bounty hunter.

The next morning Jena finally woke up since she knew she had to get ready for work.

"Good Morning Blitz-" she stopped to see that he was not on the berth.

"Blitzwing?" there was silence.

"Blitzwing!?" she called again, but still no response.

"Where did he go? ...I guess he went to test out his abilities again."

Jena looks at the clock on her phone.

"Oh Man! I 'm gonna be late. I guess I'll just see him when I get back home from work."

Jena runs back into her house, quickly puts on her lab uniform and then gets into her car to drive off to work. Thinking hopefully she'll see Blitzwing in the afternoon.

Meanwhile Lockdown and Blitwing had made into the woods far outside the city. They stopped right outside an abandoned mine.

"We're here now follow me" says Lockdown.

Blitzwing follows him into the mine.

The mine appeared to have carbon-based rocks and it was a little cold in there as well. Blitzwing could feel his spark pulsing even faster as they reached the end of the tunnel. He let out a gasp when he saw who was at the end.

Sitting on a throne looking like a god was a large mech, even bigger then Lockdown. He had gray armor, with a large gun strapped onto his right arm, and he also had crimson red optics. Blitzwing couldn't bring himself to say his name, but he could still think it-Megatron.

Megatron smiled evilly at them before he said, "Blitzwing, so good to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Jena sighed heavily as she continued to work on a project that Professor Sumdac had given her. But even as she focused on her work, her mind kept wandering to Blitzwing.

Where was he? Is he okay? What if something bad happened to him and she didn't know about it? If anything happened to him she would never forgive herself.

"Jena?"

"Huh! What?...Oh Professor Sumdac."

"Jena are you okay? You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm sorry Professor, you see Blitzwing gone missing."

"Missing?!"

"Yeah you see I was sleeping with him last night, but when I woke up this morning he was gone and I don't know what to do."

"I know what you should."

"What?" she asked with curiosity.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off."

"What! No Professor I couldn't-"

"No I insist, you need to find Blitzwing. Don't worry about your project; I'll finish it for you." He similes warmly at Jena.

"Thank you so much Professor Sumdac." said Jena overwhelmed with joy.

Jena quickly ran out the door and took the elevator to her car. One thing was for sure, she was going to find Blitzwing no matter what it takes.

Meanwhile...

Blitzwing was suffering a dilemma of his own. Standing in front of him was his worst nightmare.

Megatron.

He never felt so scared before. His intakes were hitched; his spark was pulsing rapidly in his chassis that he was pretty sure that in any moment it would fly right out of his chest. Each of his personas was suffering in their own way.

Icy's normally cool demeanor was shattered. Hothead-although he would never admit-was scared out of his mind. And Random was so scared that he-for once-had nothing funny to say.

"Blitzwing?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he managed to say-"Y...yes Lord Megatron?"

Blizwing had to remember to so Megatron some respect since disrespecting him could lead to horrible consequences.

"Would you care to explain where you have been all this time?"

Blitzwing stiffened. He couldn't tell Megatron about Jena. He would be putting her in terrible danger. Megatron never did like humans, if he found out the he had interacted with one. Jena as well as himself would probably be killed.

"Uh...you see...I was-" Blitzwing stammered.

"Enough! I don't need to hear excuses" shouted Megatron.

"I'm sorry my lord." Blitzwing apologized.

Megatron examined his fellow decepticon for a moment. What had happened to him? Blitzwing was once one of his best, but slightly unstable soldiers. Despite having his three personas, he was just as fierce and strong as any other decepticon. But now something seemed different about him. But he would have to worry about it later.

"Bltizwing I want you and Lugnut to search the city for any allspark fragments. And don't come back until you find some."

"Yes, my lord" said Blitzwing.

"Yes oh grand and glorious leader." Blitzwing heard the large purple mech say.

Both mechs turned into their vehicle modes and fly out towards the city.

Somewhere in the city...

Jena was driving throughout the city looking for Blitzwing. But so far she wasn't having very much luck. Jena looked to see that she was almost out of gas so she pulled up into a nearby gas station.

'This is hopeless, maybe I should just go home.' Jena thought sadly.

After paying for the gas, she started to drive back home. Her only thought was that maybe Bliztwing would come home soon.

"This search is pointless; we are never going to find any fragments like this. I don't understand why Megatron sent us out here" complained Blitzwing.

"Bite your glossa! Megatron is brilliant, Megatron is wise, Megatron will lead the decep-"Lugnut continued his rambling.

Blitzwing swore that he had to listen to Lugnut say one more thing about Megatron; he was going to offline himself. That's when an idea popped into his head.

"Lugnut perhaps we should split up that way we might have better luck with our search."

"Very well, we will contact each other if either one of us find anything."

Lugnut took off in the other direction, while Blitzwing stayed on course heading towards Jena's house.

Jena pulled into her driveway and got out of her car. She sighs sadly for the tenth time today as she walks towards her house.

But suddenly she heard the sound of jet engines from above her. She looked up to see a tan and purple jet hovering above her. But then it turned back into its robot form and landed on the ground near her causing the ground to shake a little bit.

"Blitzwing!" Jena cried.

She ran up to him, jumped onto his servo and hugged his chassis. He gladly returned the hug, he felt so relived to see a friendly face. Since he knew how worried Jena probably had been about him.

"Blitzwing it's you! I was so worried about you! But I'm happy you're alright! Where have you been?" Jena asked with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Blitzwing had no idea what to tell her. If he told her about Megatron and all the other decepticons, there was no way to be sure about how she would react.

"Jena I'm so sorry that I worried you like that. I've been in the woods practicing my powers, but I've must have lost track of how long I was there. I'm so sorry I should have said something to you."

"Blitz its okay, I'm just glad that your back. I know you would never leave me alone like that on purpose. I'm also glad that you told me why you were gone for so long. Just promise me that it won't happen again."

Blitzwing was a little hesitates, but he managed to say "I promise"

"Thanks Blitzwing. It good to have you home" Jena said as she hugged him again.

Blitzwing's personas may not always agree with each other, but at this moment they all felt nothing, but guilt and shame for lying to Jena.


	7. Chapter 7

Blitzwing had only lied to Jena for only an hour and already the guilt was eating him alive.

"I can't take this anymore," yelled Hothead, "If you don't tell her the truth then I'll do it for you!"

"Hothead you know why we can't tell her," said Icy, trying to sound reasonable, "Do you honestly think I like keep a secret from her?"

"Besides it would be too hard for her to understand" Icy adds.

"I don't care! I'm going to say something before I go insane like Random."

"Oooh! Now that would be really crazy! Ah-hahahhaha!" Random piped into the conversation.

But then for once the youngest grew serious.

"Icy, would it really be bad if she knew? Jena is our friend she'll understand."

"We can't tell her at least not now. She was worried about us enough as it is. There is no reason to make her even more worried."

Before Hothead and Random could add anything else-

"Blitzwing?"

Blitzwing snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Jena talking to him.

"Hey Blitzwing are you okay? You were zoning out a little." asked Jena with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes I'm fine no need worry" he gave her a small smile.

Jena smiles with relief and hugs his leg, "That's good I really worry about you sometimes Blitz."

Blitzwing tried not to look hurt, but with every second of not telling Jena what really happened to him. Made him feel worse. It was like there was this invisible hand on his spark that keep squeezing it until the point were it felt like it was going to burst and the truth would just spill right out.

Jena had always been a good friend to him, even in the beginning when he-minus Random-didn't trust her at all. She still showed him kindness and love. Now here he was again not trusting his only friend. Why did fate was seem to be to cruel to him?

Jena and Blitzwing head back to the warehouse behind her house. Soon as they got there Jena left to go get Blitzwing some oil. Just as she left Blitzwing's comm link beeped.

"Blitzwing have you found the allspark fragment?" Lugnut asked.

"No I'm afraid I've haven't" he answered.

"Grrrr, Lord Megatron will not be pleased with this. Let's hurry up and get back to base."

Blitzwing stiffened, he never even thought about what he was going to do when Lugnut would tell him to head back to the base. He just got back to Jena how was he going to explain to her about why he had to leave again?

"I'm afraid I can't go back now Lugnut."

"What! Why!? Megatron will want us both there to give our reports."

"I know, but I'm going to try and search a little longer. You go ahead and head back without me. I'll try to be there as soon as possible."

".....Fine, but hurry back!" With that Lugnut ended his transmission.

Luckily Lugnut had finished talking to him because Jena had just walked in with a barrel of oil for him.

"Here you go Blitzwing."

"Thank you, Jena" He grabbed the barrel and took a long drink to try and calm his nerves.

After having her dinner, Jena sat down with Blitzwing and the two of them just talked to one another.

"I'm really happy to have you back, Blitzwing."

"It is good to be back" After a day of running into Megatron, Blitzwing was overjoyed to be with Jena again.

Jena yawned," Well I guess it's time for bed."

Blitzwing laid down on his berth with Jena lying down on his chest plate Blitzwing didn't mind that Jena wanted to sleep with him, her small frame against his larger frame was soothing. It reminds him of those times when he was still a kitten and he would sleep with her in her bed.

"Good Night Blitzwing."

"Good Night Jena."

Meanwhile back at Megatron lair....

Lugnut entered the cave and transformed as soon as he was in the same room as Megatron.

"Lugnut, how did the search go?"

"My apologizes Lord Megatron, but I'm afraid the mission was failure" Lugnut slightly cringed as he waited for what punishment Megatron had in store for him.

"What! You incompetent fo-....Where is Blitzwing?" The tyrant's anger quickly changed to confusion.

Seeing it was safe to talk again,"Blitzwing said that he will continue his search and return later."

"I see...bring him back here at once"

"But-"

"You dare question me!" Megatron glared at Lugnut.

"No! My Lord! I'll bring him back here as soon as possible."

With that Lugnut transformed and left the cave, flying at the speed on light.

Blitzwing woke up from his recharge to see it was morning. He looked to see Jena was still asleep on his chest plate. He gently rubbed her back with one of his fingers to wake her up. Jena half-opened her eyes to look at him.

"*Yawn* Good Morning, Blitzwing" she said still half asleep.

"Good Morning, Jena"

"Hey I want you to come with me to work so that I can have Professor Sumdac to a quick system check on you. He been wanting to make sure that your functioning properly"

"Very well then"

Blitzwing put her back on the ground and Jena left to go get ready for work. A few minutes later Jena returned dressed in her lab coat. Jena got in her car while Blitzwing turned into his jet mode to follow her. After a short drive they arrived at Sumdac Towers.

"Say out here while I go tell the Professor that you're here"

Jena left leaving Blitzwing outside, but his alone time didn't last very long.

"Blitzwing!"

He jumped slightly as he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked up to his Lugnut, who now transformed and landed in front of him causing the ground to shake.

"Blitzwing, where have you been? Lord Megatron wondering where you were"

Before Blitzwing could answer, another voice interrupted him and this voice was one he didn't want to hear.

"Hey Blitzwing I-" Jena stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Lugnut.

Lugnut's optic narrowed and focused on the human girl in front of him.

"Blitzwing, how does this filthy organic know your name?"

Blitzwing had to hold back Hothead, who was trying to take control to bash Lugnut for insulting Jena, but he managed to answer" I'm not sure"

Jena was very confused" I don't understand, Blitz-"

"Silence human! You have no right to speak to a decepticon in such a way!" Lugnut cut her off.

"You're not the boss of me! You overgrown tin can!"Jena snapped at him.

Blitzwing really wished she would have kept quiet.

"How dare you! I shall destroy you!" Lugnut yelled in complete fury.

Before Blitzwing could stop Lugnut from harming Jena-once again-another voice interrupted him.

"Step away from the human!"

The two decepticons and Jena turned around and followed the source of the voice. They saw five vehicles parked outside the tower.

Blitzwing's optics widen in shock, thinking-_'Oh Slag!'_


	8. Chapter 8

Blitzwing was having the worst of luck. First Lugnut found out about Jena and now the Autobots showed up. It was official Primus had opened the skies and said ' I hate you Blitzwing'. What he wouldn't kill to have someone offline him right now.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse" Icy said with a sigh.

"Autobots! I will crush them into scrap metal!" Hothead said as he took Icy place.

"Oooh! Look the Autobots came out to play! Ah-hahahaha!" Random said full to glee.

Jena wasn't really paying attention to what Blitzwing was saying, or how Lugnut was threaten her. She was more focused on the five vehicles parked in front of them. The vehicles suddenly transformed into their true forms.

The one on the far left was the biggest of any of them. Then ground seem to shake with every step he took. He had green armor, blue optics and his right arm currently had a wreaking ball at the end of it.

Next to the green mech was a red and white mech, who looked much older then the others. He had a chevron on top of his head, but the left point looked like it had been dented. Coming out of his arms were two metal prongs that were giving off some kind of pink-looking energy.

Next to the older mech was a much younger looking mech with red and blue armor. He was holding on to an axe in his right hand. Jena could only guess that he was the leader of the group.

Next to him was slightly smaller mech with black and gold armor. He had chevron just like the older mech, but his optics consist of a blue visor. He sort of reminded Jena of a ninja, but only because she saw he was holding on to two shuriken in each hand.

Finally next to him was a yellow and black mech, who was the smallest of the group. In replace of his hands were two sharp points that looked like the stingers that a bee would have. But what surprised Jena the most was standing beside his leg was a small red-headed girl wearing a yellow, orange dress with a key around her neck.

Jena could only guess that these were the Autobots. She had seen them on T.V before, but never really paid attention to them. She remembered how much people would talk about them when she had her job back at the cafe, but she never really saw why people got so excited over them. But now she was just curious about why they were here.

"Bulkhead, Ratchet you two take care of Lugnut. Bumblebee and I will handle Blitzwing. And Prowl get that human girl out of harms way." Commanded the red and blue Autobot.

The green mech and red and white mech run forward and started attacking the large purple mech. The yellow and black mech quickly rushed by them using the wheels that were on his heels and started firing yellow blasts out of his stingers hitting Blitzwing in the chest.

"Blitz-" Before Jena could ask if he was alright the ninja-looking autobot scooped her up in his servos and with ninja-like speed put her down a few feet away from the battle.

"Stay here, you'll be safe." the black and gold mech said in a soft and calm voice.

Jena wanted to ask him something, but he turned around and focused his attention back on the Decepticons. He took out his shuriken and threw them at Blitzwing and Lugnut. One landed in Lugnut's arm while the other was caught in Blitzwing's leg.

"Oww! Filthy Autobot scum!" yelled Hothead as he pulled the shuriken out of his leg. He lowered his cannons and started firing lasers at him, but the ninjabot was too quick for him.

"Optimus watch out!" yelled the yellow and black mech as Hothead shot a ray of fire at him. But the blue and red mech held out both of his arms and out came to two fire extinguishers from his wrists. He was able to put out the fire before it even touches him.

Jena stood away from the fight in shock and confusion. But at least she was able to figure out their names. The red and blue mech was Optimus, the yellow and black mech was Bumblebee, the black and gold mech was Prowl, the green mech was Bulkhead and the red and white mech was Ratchet. Also the large purple mech who threaten her before was Lugnut.

Suddenly Bulkhead had slammed his wreaking ball into Lugnut's chest causing him to stumble backwards. Jena noticed that they were getting awfully close to the little red-head girl; Jena only hoped that she would be okay. But her hope was short lived when Lugnut lost his footing and was falling backward and was about to crush the younger girl.

The girl was too small to be able to move out of the way in time so Jena quickly ran over to where she was and picked her up out of the way in time. Jena kept running until it seemed safe enough to stop.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jena asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes, thanks for saving me" the red-head girl said giving Jena a smile.

Jena gave her a smile back "No problem. My name is Jena Rosario by the way. What's yours?"

"My name is Sari Sumdac."

"Nice to meet you Sari. You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Sumdac would you?"

"Yeah, he's my dad. Do you work for him?"

"Yes I do and I don't think he ever mentioned he had a daughter."

"That's because I don't hang around him too much. I usually spend my time with the Autobots."

"You know the Autobots?"

"Of course I do! They're my friends." Sari said with excitement.

Their little chat was interrupted when they heard a crash from behind them. It appeared to be that the Autobots had gain the upper hand.

"Blitzwing we need to return back to Megatron at once"

Blitzwing froze he couldn't just leave what was Jena going to think if he just left her here. And there was no way he was going to leave her here with the Autobots.

"But-"

"No excuses! We need to retreat now!" Lugnut had already transformed into his jet mode to fly back to base.

Blitzwing decided that he had no choice right now, but to do as Lugnut had told him to. He would have to worry about Jena later. He changed into his Jet mode and flew off to catch up with Lugnut.

Jena looked extremely sad as she watched Blitzwing leave. And Sari seemed to notice this.

"Hey are you okay? Why do you look so sad?"

"Because I just got Blitzwing back and now he's gone again"

Sari face went into shock "Wait, you know Blitzwing!?"

"Of course I know him, he's my friend. He been living with me for a little while now."

Sari was completely surprised by this, but before she could ask more. A voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me"

Jena turned to see the mech named Optimus was talking to her.

"Are you alright Miss..."

"Jena" she finished his sentence.

"Miss Jena would you care to explain to us why the Decepticons were here?"

Jena stared at the group of Autobots, who were staring at her as they awaited her answer.

Jena decided she might as well tell them everything "Well it's kinda of a long story..."


	9. Chapter 9

So Autobots took Jena back to their base and after almost an hour of explaining her story to them it finally came to a close. "So after the accident in the lab, Blitzwing being living with me for a few days in one of the warehouses behind my house."

All the Autobots were in shock and an eerie silence filled the room at least until Optimus got the courage to say something.

"So Jena why is it you never told anyone else about this?"

"Because I can't just go up to someone and say 'Hey guys guess what! My three cats turned into a giant robot and has been living with me for that past few days.' It not really the kind of topic you can blurt out to anyone ya know."

"Perhaps but you still should have a least tried to tell someone." Prowl added.

"I know. Hey if it's okay with you guys I really just want to be alone for a while." Jena walks out of the room without really thinking about where she was going.

"Hey Boss-bot do you really think Jena said is true about Blitzwing?" asked Bumblebee

"I don't know, but I think someone need to go talk to Jena about all this." Optimus turns his gaze to were Jena had once stood.

No one moved or said a thing about who should go talk to Jena until-

"I'll do it" said Sari

Everyone turned to look at the small human girl as she run out of the room to catch up with Jena.

Sari followed Jena into her room that the Autobots had made for her for whenever she would stay with them. Jena was sitting on the tire shaped bed with a sad expression on her face. Sari came up and sat quietly on the bed next to her.

"Your friends don't believe me do they?" Jena asked in a quiet voice.

"It's just kinda hard for them to take in that one of their enemies may be good. But I'm sure they'll understand." Sari says trying to comfort her.

"Look I know they think that Blitzwing is a bad guy, but if they just see how acts when he's with me. Then they'll see that he not as bad as they think."

"Well, I believe you." Sari smiles up at Jena.

Jena manages to give a weak smile "Thanks Sari, but I wish I knew why Blitzwing had to leave and what that other robot wanted with him."

"Are you talking about Lugnut?"

"Yeah before you guys showed up, Lugnut appeared and it looked like he knew who Blitzwing was."

"That's because they're both Decepticons"

Jena gave Sari a confused look "What the big deal about the whole Autobot and Decepticon thing?"

"Well Autobots are suppose to be the good guys while the Decepticons are the bad guys."

"I see, but I still don't get why Blitzwing was acting so differently when he was fighting the Autobots."

"Megatron probably told him to do it."

Jena gave her another confused look "Who's Megatron?"

"Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. Don't you ever see them on the news?"

"I've see them in the news before, but I just kinda ignore it because I don't really see the big deal about them that's all."

There was a pause of silence before Jena started talking again.

"Blitzwing is my friend just like you and the Autobots. And I'll do no matter what it takes till people understand that."

Sari couldn't help but smile the relationship between her and Blitzwing was just like her and Bumblebee. She seemed so confident in proving everyone wrong. So Sari decided if what Jena really said was true she was going to help her as much as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Blitzwing started to get more and more nervous as he made his way back to Megatron's lair. To only make it worse Lugnut probably already beaten him there. So there was no doubt that he would tell Megatron about why they failed their mission, running into the Autobots and most of all finding out about Jena. Why must the universe be so cruel?

As he came upon the entrance to the mine, he couldn't help but think about what horrible punishment awaited him. He started to slow down his engines as he reached the end of the tunnel. He heistly transformed and walked into the room.

No surprise that Lugnut was standing next to Megatron, who looked less then pleased to see him. As Blitzwing stopped before him, he bent down on one knee and bowed to him to show him some respect. But he still didn't say anything to him.

For a long moment the room as filled with horrible, errie silence until-

"Blitzwing you better start explaining yourself" Megatron's voice had a slight bit of anger in it.

Blitzwing felt a lump form in his mouth, which made it impossible to for him to talk. After silently taking an intake he managed to calm himself a little-but only a little.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about My Lord." Blitzwing still kept his head down.

Megatron smashed his fist into the arm of his chair causing Blitzwing to look up at him.

"Don't Play Dumb With Me! What Is This I Hear About You Communicating With A Human?!"

"M...my...Lord...please...l...let me explain" Blitzwing stammered.

Megatron seem to calm down enough to at least hear him out.

Blitzwing took a deep intake and started to explain.

"You see over the last few stellar cycles I've been living with a human. Now at first I didn't trust her, but then I started to see that she wasn't really as bad as I thought. She treated me with kindness that I hadn't felt in a long time and I feel so happy around her. I know you are not fond of humans but I-"

Blitzwing speech came to an end when he saw that Lugnut's jaw had dropped and Megatron looked like he was going to offline him in a nanoclick.

"Blitzwing how dare you come in contact with a human! You are forbidden from ever meeting this human again. Now go back to your quarters till I decide a proper punishment for you"

Blitzwing's mind went into total shock, but that's when he made one of the biggest mistakes of his function.

"No" he said quietly

"What did you just say?!" Megatron asked

"I said no. No one not even you Megatron is going to keep me away from Jena"

"BLITZWING! How dare you disobey me!"

"Sorry My Lord, but I am leaving my ranks with the Decepticons."

"Traitor! How dare you betray Lord Megatron!" yelled Lugnut.

"Like I care. Now if you excuse me I will take my leave."Blitzwing turns to walk out of the cave, but a purple blast was fired at him. He managed to dodge it in time.

"NO ONE WALKS OUT OF ME!" Megatron pulls out his swords and charges at Blitzwing.

Hothead takes Icy place and shoots rays of fire at him. They come in contact and force Megatron backwards slightly. Lugnut tries to punch him, but Blitzwing punches him first. He quickly transforms into his jet mode and zooms his way out of the cave.

Blitzwing can hear Megatron and Lugnut behind him so he turns around and blasts the roof of the cave causing it to collapse. He then turns back around and zips out of the cave and heads towards the city.

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base....

Jena was still sitting in Sari's room thinking about Blitzwing. She wished none of this was happening that she and Blitzwing were still at her house happy with one another. With no Autobots or Decepticons to bug them. Jena lies back on the bed and tires to fall asleep.

But it didn't last long because she heard the sounds of jet engines. And she thought it was the best sound it the whole world. She runs out of Sari's room into the living room where everyone else was at.

"Jena what's wro-" Before Sari could finish her question, Blitzwing transformed and landed outside of the doorway.

Everyone brought out their weapons, but Jena stopped them.

"No don't hurt him!"

Jena runs up to Blitzwing and embraces his leg.

"Blitzwing you're alright! I was so worried!" she cries with tears of joy.

Blitzwing picks up his human friend and hugs her back. Overjoyed to be reunited again.

The Autobots put their weapons away seeing that Blitzwing didn't seem to want to do them any harm.

"Blitzwing what are you doing here?" asked Optimus

Blitzwing stops hugging Jena long enough to answer his question.

"I wish to tell you that I have left the Decepticons and I...I wish to join the Autobots instead."

Everyone stands in shock at what he just said.

"Blitzwing is this true?"Jena finally asked

"Yes, I know you don't all trust me but I would be happy to prove myself if you give me a chance."

"...If you are really willing to chance Blitzwing then I guess we can give you a chance" replies Optimus.

"Thank you"

"This is going to take some getting use to" Bumblebee mumbled to himself

But everyone heard him and started to laugh. Jena hugged Blitzwing again which he gladly returned. Finally for once things in their life were going good.

**That's the end of this story, but don't worry there will be more. The sequel to this story is called a New Life.**


End file.
